


Fragments

by orphan_account



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What leads them to a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

"Jack, did you see it? Shot straight across the sky." Lureen craned her neck, trying to look up at him.

"What now? Sorry, honey, I was tryin a figure if those stars over there really make a bear like that fella on TV said. Still don't see no bear. Think I might a seen a pig, though, gettin' his snout into everyone else's business."

Lureen smiled a little, resting her head back against Jack's shoulders.

"You make wishes on shootin stars?" Her fingers played idly across Jack's knuckles; she felt his hand curl into a fist.

He paused, and the words slipped out of him, soft like a sigh, "can't say that I do."

The statement rattled around Lureen's head for a few moments, coins in a cup of always-unanswered questions. She wanted to toss them down, see if she could divine any meaning from the way they fell, like a mystic reading tea leaves. She absorbed their meaning, sinking into what they offered.

"I used a make wishes. But now…" She bit her lip, voice lowering an octave, "sometimes I wish I could jump on Belle, start riding, never look back."

He tightened his arm around her. "Think… think I know how you feel."

Their voices tuned into the same chord, striking a harmonic, and they saw a choice laid out. It welled up between them, the heaviness of the air right before condensation forms, heralding an irreversible change in direction. Jack took her hands in his, turned to her, their eyes connecting, blue meeting brown, and the first step was taken in the surrendered silence of two people looking for a place to call home, the necessity of youth to make its own mistakes.

"Marry me?"

Her smile transfigured her whole body, like flower opening in the first flush of spring to the brilliance of the sun, and her answer was the first and last true kiss they would share.


End file.
